Her Sweet Lips, Mine Forever
by skyblueberry
Summary: Natsu was always the one who everyone worshiped. Lucy was always the one with the brains. They hated each other ever since the first time they met. But all of that changes when Natsu and Lucy make a promise. Why would he say that? Why would she do that for him? "We'll 'pretend' to date for a while until we get ourselves a real boyfriend or girlfriend alright?" "Sure."
1. Ch 1: Super Badass Playboy

**EDITED/REWRITTEN**

**I deleted all my chapters so I could replace the chapters that I have edited and rewrote.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. **

**Originally: 722 words Now: 1,435 words**

**Setting: Fairy Tail High School**

**Lucy's age: 17**

**Natsu's age: 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Normal POV

"Oi Natsu!" Gray hollered. He ran over and through a mob of fan girls.

"Kyaaa! Natsu-kun!" "Kawaii!" The fans screamed.

"Help me here will ya?" Natsu groaned.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Why is Pinky here?!" A blonde haired girl gripped onto her books. She scoffed as she saw the pink haired boy reaching out for the raven haired boy. "His stupid 'fangirls' are blocking our way!"

"Lu-chan, calm down. We'll find an another way to get around this... huge crowd..." Lucy's best friend, Levy sighed.

* * *

Natsu's POV

_~Lockers~_

I strolled towards the hallway when I saw a familiar blonde blocking my locker. When I headed closer to her, I leaned forward to get a closer look at her face.

"Oi!" I yelled. The blonde's face turned pale. After a while, she slowly started to recover. She turned around and scowled at me as she slammed her locker shut.

"What do you want pinky?" She spat. I flinched. What the hell was wrong with her?

Lucy's POV

Pinky stared at me for a second. His voice turned rough.

"You're blocking my way. Move over blonde."

"FIRST OF ALL, my name is not blonde, it's LUCY. SECOND OF ALL, Will it hurt to just WAIT until I finish?!" I waved my finger at the simple-minded idiot.

"Whatever." He smirked. I had suddenly felt the urge to punch him in the face. But I couldn't, or else the whole school would _kill_ me. I took a deep breath, then out. I tried to say something back until he pushed me off and began to open his locker door. I rolled my eyes as he started to walk away.

"Lucy, is it?" Natsu whispered. "That sounds boring. I'll call you breast girl instead," He snickered.

_A Devil. He was a devil._

I covered my chest. My body started boiling.

"PERVERT!" I shouted as loud as I could.

* * *

Normal POV

_~Afterschool~_

"Lu-chan... Why do you hate Natsu so much?" Levy asked. "I thought you were a fan of The Dragon Slayers when we were freshman in high school."

The Dragon Slayers was a band consisting of Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Loke, and Jellal. (Hence the reason why they are popular.)

"I don't really know Levy-chan... I just started hating them..." Lucy replied back as she began to remember the past.

_~Flashback~_

_Lucy: 15 freshman_

_Levy: 15 freshman_

_"Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Did you hear DGSY's new song?!" Levy exclaimed.__ (A/N DGSY= The Dragon Slayers)_

_"Eh!? They released a new song album?! I never knew about it!" Lucy groaned. "I was so busy studying my exams!"_

_"Wanna listen to it? I brought my ipod and the earphones with me!~" _

_"Uwa! Really?" Lucy clasped her hands together with joy. _

_"Come here and sit down!" Levy motioned her to sit down on the park bench with her. The excited girl immediately sat down with her friend. _

_Levy gave her one of her ear plugs as Lucy plugged it in her ear. Levy pressed the play button and the song started to perform. _

_"There's a lot of Gajeel parts.." Levy smiled. Lucy giggled._

_"Really? I'm not so sure about that... You certainly like Gajeel don't you?" _

_Levy blushed._

_"Well... You like Natsu too!" _

_It was now Lucy's time to blush._

**Natsu**

_**Gray**_

_Loke_

Jellal

Gajeel

**Whenever I see your face, your smile soothes my pain away**

**_I don't need anything but you. I only need you to be my girl, my only girl_**

_Your words of strength have encouraged me confess to_ _you_

Everyday Every night I want to see you I can't be there without you

**I know that I'm not so perfect But you know, that to me, your perfect...**

_~SKIP SKIP SKIP the cheesy lyrics.~_

_"Natsu's voice is so soothing..." Lucy mumbled while she closed her eyes._

_Levy grinned._

_"Do you like Natsu that much?~" Levy elbowed her._

_"...Well. Sure. I mean, as a fan of him, I guess." Lucy twiddled her fingers._

* * *

_~1 year later, school~_

_Lucy: 16 sophomore_

_Levy: 16 sophomore_

_"LU-CHAN! LU-CHAN! BIG NEWS BIG NEWS!" Levy dashed into the classroom._

_"What is it Levy-chan?" Lucy asked with a rubber band on her fingers. She was tying her hair up in a ponytail._

_"DGSY IS TRANSFERRING HIGH SCHOOLS NEXT WEEK!"_

_"All of them?" Lucy gasped._

_"Yep! ALL of them!" _

_"Where?"_

_"FAIRY TAIL HIGH SCHOOl!"_

_Lucy gawked. She slowly stood up from her chair and grabbed Levy's hand as they jumped like they could never jump no more. They had squealed so much that they haven't noticed that their teacher was throwing chalk at them._

_"MS HEARTFILIA AND MS MCGARDEN!" The teacher screamed. The girls turned to their teacher. _

_"Y-yes?" They both gulped in unison._

_"Class has started FIFTEEN minutes ago. Sit down in your seats." _

_Lucy and Levy sat down in their assigned seats; blushing from embarrassment._

_~The Next Week~_

_"KYAAA!" "Gray-kun is so cool!" "Well Natsu-kun is so hot!" The whole school yard was filled with screams and cameras. _

_"So. Much. People." Lucy whispered._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Levy yelled. Lucy opened her mouth to shout but before she could, a enormous celebrity van zoomed up to the school yard. _

_Shrieks of delight crowded the air when the door to the van opened. Lucy stared at the boy who opened the black van. Her heart skipped a beat. When she looked down at her chest, she realized that her hands were tangled together. _

_Everyone had made a path for the band members to walk through. Everyone... Except Lucy. _

_Her eyes widened when the boy she had fangirled about was heading towards her closer and closer until he stopped in front of her._

_The handsome boy looked at the trembling blonde for a minute and smirked. _

_"Move."_

_Lucy glimpsed up._

_"Eh?"_

_"I said, move blonde." The boy ordered sharply._

_Lucy gasped; tears were forming in her eyes. She nodded sadly and quietly moved back for the band to go forth. _

_"Lu-chan? Where are you Lu-chan?" Levy yelled. She and Lucy got separated from each other ever since the band came._

_"What is this trash?" "Was she trying to seduce Natsu-kun?" "She's such a loser!" The girls scoffed._

_Lucy ran. She ran and ran until she could no more._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Lucy's POV

_~The Next Day Lunchtime~_

I had bought my lunch and was about to sit where Erza, Levy, Mirajane, and Juvia was until some pink haired guy walked up to me. I raised my head so that I could peer into his eyes.

"Oi. Breas-" I covered his mouth. I felt the glare that his 'fan girls' were giving me.

"Stop saying that you pervert!" I whispered. "If you say that one more time, I'll kill you!" Natsu looked at me dully. He grabbed my hands away from his mouth and pulled me closer to his chest. Our lips were inches apart as the whole school stared at us. The place was pregnant silent. I gulped nervously.

"W-what are you doing?" I tried to say calmly. The idiot smirked. He bent down until his lips touched my ears.

"You're cute." He whispered softly. I blushed. What was he doing? Why was I blushing?

"W-what?" I replied. Natsu pulled back and leaned closer to my mouth, our lips were almost touching. I blushed harder.

Why was I blushing in front of him? Did I still like him?

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Pinky suddenly laughed. Soon, everyone behind me started to laugh also.

He was such a jerk.

I didn't dare to move or talk back. I couldn't wait to slap him. Who knew he was a playboy in reality?

"Lucy. Come sit here!" Mirajane interrupted before I could slap him. She escorted me to their table. I sat, not wanting to say anything. Levy-chan looked at me worriedly.

"Lu-chan, don't let that guy get to you." Levy-chan comforted.

"Arigato minna. I won't let that jerk tease me around!" Lucy grinned.

**Should I change my title too?**


	2. Ch 2: You Need to Return the Favor

**Edited**

**1,069 words.**

**I didn't edit/rewrite much because I liked the way some of the parts were.**

Normal POV

"Where are you going to go after school?" Levy asked.

"I need to go to the market to shop for some groceries." Lucy answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking of watching a movie with Gajeel today and I wanted to invite you."

"A movie?! With Gajeel? Levy-chan, are you DATING him?"

"Shhh! Lu-chan! Someone will hear," Levy whispered.

"Hai, hai."

* * *

"Bye Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled as she headed towards the grocery store.

"Bye Lu-chan!" Levy shouted back.

Lucy's POV

It was night. I gulped at the dark alley in front of me. The whole place was dead silent. I had to pass through the alley in order to arrive at the market. This is what I hated the most, dark places, where you don't know when or where criminals might come out. I slowly closed my eyes and started to run, not having any reconsideration until I bumped into something or someone. I opened my eyes and gasped. A huge figure grinned evilly at me. I stepped back, not wanting to proceed any further.

"My, my, what a beauty we got here." The man chuckled. He straightened his ripped, jacket with his hands; which were decorated with rings that glistened on his fingers. The man slowly pulled out a pocketknife from his jeans.

"Don't move, or else I'll cut you to into pieces," The maniac threatened. His breath reeked of whiskey and cigarette. I looked for a way to get out and decided to sprint backwards, but before I could take another step, the lunatic started yelling.

"I told you not to MOVE!" He shrieked as he slashed my knee without any hesitant. I screamed in pain. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't move. He punched me several times and gave me a cold stare.

"I wonder how pretty you would look when I stab this in your neck." He laughed.

The man raised his knife to pierce me. Tears started rolling down my face, I was going to die. The guy hollered, he lowered his hands down inch by inch, so that the knife would aim directly at my neck. I closed my eyes. Until… I heard a smack and a thump, then, a clatter. I carefully opened my eyes, seeing the maniac lying on the ground. His knife was crushed and it was under another young man's feet. I looked up.

"N-natsu…"

Natsu's POV

I heard her say my name. I never heard her say my name before so I was a little shocked. I slowly bent down in front of her and wiped her warm tears with my hands. I also examined the cut on her knee. It looked pretty bad. I quickly took my scarf to wrap it around her knee to stop the blood from flowing.

"It's okay. I'm here." I comforted her. I gazed into her creamy, chestnut-colored eyes and her pale, moonlight skin. I gave a grin. She stared at her knee for a long time and tried to get up, but every time she did, blood and pain started spreading throughout her body.

Lucy's POV

I couldn't believe Natsu saved me. Natsu, the arrogant Pinky that everyone worshiped.

"Thank you." I mumbled, hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

"You're welcome, breast girl."

I growled. Dang it.

"Want me to help?" He asked. Pinky lent out his hand. I examined his charcoal-colored eyes and his perfectly tanned skin. No wonder why I used to like- Wait. Lucy what are you thinking?! Shut up.

"I don't think I can walk though." I whispered as I grasped onto my knees gently.

"Okay. Then, I'll carry you." Pinky replied while he picked me up, bridal style. I blushed.

"Um. This feels weird."

"Man, you're so picky, breast girl!"

"Put me down!" I shouted.

"If you say so." Pinky shrugged, he immediately dropped me. I groaned and rubbed my butt.

"Piggy-back me instead," I said.

Pinky sighed, he turned his back towards me so I could hop on easily. I winced. I carefully placed my hand on his back for support while I took a cautious step and went on his back.

"Whew. Now, can you drop me off at my house?"

"Alright." Pinky smirked. He briskly put his hood and mask on to make sure his identity wasn't revealed. "Let's go."

* * *

Normal POV

Natsu and Lucy were leaning against a huge tree that was nearby to take a short break. They were silent until Natsu spoke up.

"You know, breast girl. You're like a lemon drop, sweet on the outside,"-snickers-"But sour on the inside. Don't you agree?" Natsu looked over and saw Lucy falling fast asleep. "Goodnight,… Lucy."

_What's wrong with me? Saving a girl and carrying her to her house? Why am I doing this?_

* * *

_~The Next Day~_

Lucy's POV

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

I woke up from my sleep and examined around, not realizing where I was. I rubbed my eyes and smiled.

"I'm home..."

I blinked for a second.

"I'M HOME!? H-How?"

* * *

Normal POV

"Lu-chan! What happened?!" Levy gasped at Lucy's bruised face and her knee.

"Yeah, what happened?!" Cana, Mirajane, Juvia, and Erza questioned.

Lucy took a deep breath, then, out.

"I-" She saw Natsu walking past her. "I'll tell you at lunch, minna, can you help me get to Pinky?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Pinky!" I yelled.

"Huh?" He turned around.

"I need to talk to you." I said. Everyone, including the teachers, was staring at us.

"What's going on with Natsu-kun and Lucy?" "Do they have a relationship?" "No! Of course not! Natsu-kun would never!" The students whispered.

"Let's go to the gym. Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and everyone, PLEASE stay here" I pleaded.

"Sure. But will you be okay by yourself?" Erza worried.

"I'm fine. I'll just ask Pinky to help me!" I pointed at him.

"Oi!"

* * *

_~In the Gym~_

"What do you want?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"I… wanted to sincerely thank you for yesterday." I said.

"Are you really that thankful?" Natsu asked.

Lucy stared at him weirdly.

"Yes... I am," Lucy replied back.

"Then..." Natsu whispered in her ear, "can you do me a favor?"


	3. Ch 3: This is Just too Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**762 words**

**New Beta Reader: Passwordrawr! XD**

Normal POV

"Are you really that thankful?" Natsu asked.

Lucy stared at him weirdly.

"Yes... I am," Lucy replied back, finding interest in her shoes, and fidgeting.

"Then..." Natsu whispered in her ear, "can you do me a favor?"

Lucy cringed. This didn't sound good. She should've said anything, but she responded anyway.

"W-what is it?"

"You know we have that important math exam that's coming up next week?" Natsu scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Uh... Yeah?" Lucy was confused. _Math exam? Could be worse._

"Help me get a good grade in that exam." Natsu pouted.

* * *

_~Natsu's House~_

_Clank_

"Natsu, is this true?"

"Huh? What's true?"

"I mean this!" A red-haired man with emerald green eyes passed Natsu the magazine that he was holding.

Natsu squinted his eyes under the dim light.

**_The DGSY's Band Leader, Natsu, Dating Scandal_**

'At exactly 1 am and 1:45 am, DGSY's leader, Natsu Dragneel was found at the alley and the park with a blonde haired girl named Lucy Heartfilia, who goes to his same school...'

"What the hell?" Natsu grumbled under his breath.

"Is it?" The man asked.

"No, it isn't..." Natsu muttered.

"Then, how come you were with that girl?"

"She was attacked by some crazy freak so I had to save her."

"How did you find her?"

"I was walking towards home until I heard a scream."

"Why were you guys at the park?"

"We were taking a break cause I was holding her for a long time."

"Why were you holding her?"

"She got injured."

The man sighed deeply. "Make sure you explain that carefully to the news reporters."

"Yes, father." Natsu bowed as he walked out of the room.

* * *

_~Morning~_

Normal POV

"Ohayoo!" Lucy smiled at the group of girls in front of her. They glared at her in reply. _Eh? Did I do something wrong?_ Lucy thought. One of the girls from her group stepped up to Lucy, staring at her directly in the eye.

"Are you two really dating?" The girl yelled rudely.

"What?" Lucy replied.

"Oh my gosh. Are you serious? Didn't you get your text?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. The girl scoffed and turned to her friends.

"Let's go. She'll just have to learn it the hard way." The girl whispered.

Lucy's POV

I couldn't tell what they were talking about. Dating? Me? Who? I tried to forget about it.

I skipped into my classroom and shouted 'hello' but my classmates just glared at me like the other girls did.

"Have a seat Ms. Heartfilia." The teacher ordered sternly. I slowly sat down at my seat and found a piece of paper in my desk. I secretly opened it up and found a note that read, 'Lucy Heartfilia, you are in big trouble. Check your phone.' I opened my phone from my pocket and gasped, dropping the paper that I was holding. There was a picture of Pinky and me sleeping together beside a tree in the park.

Suddenly, a paper ball flew across the room and landed on my desk. I turned to face the person who threw it. It was Levy-chan and she was mouthing these words. 'Lu-chan, you'd better explain what happened.' I groaned as I started to bang my head on the table. _Why did it HAVE to be HIM?_

* * *

~Outside~

Normal POV

_Whisper Whispe__r_-the barely audible whispers of the girls around Lucy bugged her. _Especially _once she heard what they were saying-"Isn't that Natsu-kun and Lucy?"

"Oh my gosh, are they really dating?"

"No! Natsu-kun! Don't date with her!"

"She's pretty though."

"Shut up!"

_Forget them._ Lucy thought.

Natsu and Lucy were standing out in the grass while everyone gossiped and circled around them.

"I can't believe someone took a picture of us!" Lucy grumbled. "Everyone, that picture isn't true. Pinky over here was trying to carry me home-"

"WHY would he do that?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Because I... got injured..."

"How?" An another girl from the mob asked.

"I... fell down... hard.." Lucy lied. "Anyways! That's how the scandal broke out!...Pinky... say something!" She whispered.

"I was trying to carry Lucy home but I got tired because she was SOO HEAVY that I needed to take a break." Natsu grinned.

Lucy glared at him.

_This __i__s just too fun._ Natsu smirked.


End file.
